The Millennium Staff
by Ayeka69
Summary: Back to the past, when Pharaohs and Millennium Powers ruled the world.
1. Run away!

(My stories include a lot of my own characters.  I have Amelia who has brown hair and brown eyes and is a warrior for the Pharaoh.  She has a Millennium item called the Millennium Staff which chooses its possessor and can perform two main attacks… I think that is pretty much it before we get started.  I'll fill you in as we continue.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-gi-oh characters, but the Millennium Staff and Amelia is mine…

Amelia: But I'm not yours!

Disclaimer: … So don't try to steal her away from me…

Amelia: But I'm not yours!

Disclaimer: …Without any further a-due, 

Amelia: BUT I'M NOT YOURS!

Disclaimer: I know that, I just didn't want people to know that. But anywho, don't steal her, and if you do, contact me. 

Amelia: * sigh * Yea, enjoy. * twirls staff in her hand *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is the last time I ever do anything for that lazy pharaoh of mine." Amelia said to herself while limping her way back to the Pharaoh's palace. She had just gotten back from fighting thieves in their "secret" hideout.

"If they're going to rob a tomb, don't plan it every single night for a month so that I, at least, notice!" Panting and bruised, Amelia put some more weight onto her Millennium Staff. "At least now I can get some rest and wake up tomorrow and begin my training again with my old friend." Not realizing it, Amelia goes into a trance and remembers when she first got the Staff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come here little girl, we won't hurt you." Came a voice to her right. At the age of 14, Amelia was already a woman.

"Yea! We just want to play with ya for a little while." Came another from in front of her.

"I don't want to play." She whispers in a deadly low voice.

"Lookie here, we've got ourselves a real fighter. I like mine tough, no worries." The guy on her right said loud enough for all three of them to hear.

"I am a fighter." With that said, Amelia kicked the guy on her right in the shins, and then turned to the guy in front of her and kicked him between the legs.

"B!TCH!" Both of them yelled.

Amelia turned and ran knowing those two would be up and chasing her soon. She was right, no sooner had she glimpsed behind her, those two were already on their feet again.

"Must find help, must find help…" Amelia kept on thinking to herself, but as she ran through the dark streets, she found no building with even a flicker of light. That's when she turned the corner and found the only dead end in the city. The two guys followed, and were out of breath when they turned the corner.

"You've caused us a lot of precious time, Missy." The one who likes his meat tough said.

"YEA!"

As they came closer and closer, Amelia took steps further and further back until she was up against the wall. As they inched closer and closer, the stench of sweat mixed with their body odor from not bathing in weeks, got stronger and stronger. Just when they got so close, she could hear them breathe, she sank to the ground and shut her eyes tight. As the seconds passed on by, she realized their breathing stopped. As a matter-of-fact, it was pure silence. As her eyes slowly opened, she saw a woman with a gold aura around her. Behind that woman were the two guys, who looked even uglier in the light. Amelia turned her eyes back onto the woman.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"My name is of no importance. But what I am about to give you is of yours." The woman was beautiful. Her black hair, blue eyes and eyeliner were the perfect touches. Plus the tauk she was wearing went great with her outfit.

"For me? What is it?"

"Here." The woman held out a golden staff with a round head that contained a golden eye and on the other end was a pointed tip.

"I don't know what to say. I don't even know how to fight let alone use it." Amelia stammered out, while taking the weapon.

"You do not chose the Millennium Staff, the Staff has chosen you. Use it well." With that said, the golden woman and her golden aura was gone, but the "Millennium Staff" was still in Amelia's hand. The men soon remembered what they were doing. Amelia finally snapped out of her daze and remembered what trouble she was in.

She stood up and concentrated on getting out of this situation. The Staff began to glow and Amelia automatically knew what to do. She help it above her head and struck the end into the ground in front of her.

"What the…" Both guys stood back in shock. "YOU Freak!"

"No." Amelia said, "MILLENNIUM EARTH STRIKE!" With that said, a huge sonic – boom started from the staff and extended 10 meters from the center.

"AH!" Both guys screamed while they were set sky – born by the after shock. "No more." Amelia said and then blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayeka: HI PEOPLE! Ayeka here, filling in for Disclaimer.

Deedee: And yes, I'm here too. She dragged me along.

Ayeka: I did not! You wanted to come!

Deedee: So? 

Ayeka: Where is the love,… the love,… the love???

Deedee: It ran away when it saw you.

Ayeka: Shut up! Oh yea, know I remember what I was supposed to tell you.

Deedee: Oh sure, you remember what to tell them, but you can't even remember my birthday or what you had for breakfast!

Ayeka: * rolls eyes * ANY-ways, I'm Amelia's future form.

Deedee: I know!

Ayeka: But they don't. Anyways, tell me how I was and I'll make sure Amelia finds out.

Deedee: a.k.a.: Reviews about nothing but her…

Ayeka: Now you're catching on.

Deedee: Help me…


	2. And I Remember

(Deedee and Ayeka are sisters that have one year in between them and go all postal on each other when they do.  Ayeka is Amelia's present self,  so, basically, Amelia is Ayeka's past self from the staff.  Deedee has a past self as well, but you'll see her later on in the story.)

Amelia: HI! 

Deedee: Well aren't we perky… why? * eyes Amelia suspiciously *

Amelia: Oh nothing, I think this is one of my favorite chapters.

Deedee: * reads chapter * OhmiRa! You didn't!

Amelia: I did.

Deedee: Tell Me! How was it?

Amelia: I'll never tell…

Deedee: Fine, I'll get someone else to tell me. * has evil look in her eye *

Amelia: Who?

Deedee: I'll never tell…

Amelia: Fine… like I care… * pouts *

Deedee: Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~End of Flashback~*~

"I ended up in front of the Pharaoh the next day and he asked me to be the head leader of his secret army. What did I say?! YES! I had to say yes to that lazy butt! And that was 3 years ago! 17 and still working for him. Hunting down and stopping thieves, gangs, and the black trade, where ever I find it. I should quit! I would quit, * sigh * if only that Priest of his, Seto, wasn't there. So caring, so sweet, so soft…"

~*~Flashback~*~

As Amelia woke up, she looked around the room she was in. As she sits up, she realizes that there was another in the room.

"What happened?" She asked the person.

"You blacked out after you used that airy blast to save yourself." The mysterious person replied.

"Sorry to ask, but who are you?"

"I am Priest Seto." As he walked into the light, she could tell that she was telling the truth. She could also tell that he was gorgeous.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you. Once I sensed you got the staff, I had to bring you back here straight away, before others could sense your power."

"What others?"

"No one…"

"You lie."

"It is of no concern to you."

"One would want me to think. I am in no mood for mind games right now anyways… So, you carried me?" She asked as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Yes, why?"

"Wasn't I heavy?"

"Not really."

"Oh." As she looked down, she realized that her clothes were different. "And what happened to my clothes?"

"I changed you."

"YOU!? As in, you and your hands?!"

"Yes, why?"

"No… nothing…" Amelia was able to squeak out of amazement.

"There's nothing wrong with you, if that's what you're thinking. Trust me, I've seen worse." After he said that, he came and sat on the side of the bed Amelia was lying in. He turned to face her.

"Really?" She got out before blushing so red that her heart was racing.

"Really." With that, he leaned in and whispered, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"No." She said as she pulled his lips towards hers…

~*~End of Flashback~*~

" * sigh * Brown hair, blue eyes and tall. Not only that, a great kisser and more." With Seto on her mind, her pace quickened, eager to get back to her Seto.

Filled with giddiness at the thought of Seto, she accidentally dropped her defenses. For that one moment, someone appeared behind her and knocked her out.

~*~At Pharaoh's Palace~*~

"AH! Where is she?" Priest Seto asked in an outraged voice, " I told you not to send her to fight them!"

"Calm down, I know she is the woman that can do the job I asked her to do better than any man." The Pharaoh replied.

"I can't stay here and wait any longer. If this is some kind of test to prove Amelia's faith to you, I'm going to help her cheat!" With that, Seto turned on his heel and began to storm out.

"Hold it right there!" Atem's voice boomed throughout the hall. "You go nowhere. The tauk sensed that this would happen. Isis came two hours earlier and told me. No outside help, or there will be loses, and those loses will be on our side. I can't afford to lose either of you."

Seto paused at the door, breath held in. Hearing Atem's comments and knowing that Isis was never wrong on the tauk's visions; his shoulders slumped and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"I know you've learned to love her," Atem's voice continued, "but sometimes love must contain trust and learning. Right now, Amelia needs you to trust her and she needs to learn about herself."

"I understand." Seto finally replied after a few minutes. "I'll go make an offering to Ra to help her."

"That'll be all you can do. To make sure of that, you'll have a follower with you at all times. Malik…"

Out of the shadows, the pyramid keeper appeared. "You called?" he asked.

"I need you to trail the Priest at all times. Report to me if it seems like he is up to something in order to try to save Amelia." Atem ordered.

"Yes my Pharaoh." With that said, Malik went to Seto's side and stopped.

With a sigh, "Do you really think that that is necessary?" Seto asked.

"Yes was Atem's only reply.

After a few more moments passed, Seto finally gave in and turned to Malik. "Come, let's go make an offering to Ra." He said to the grave keeper, and exited with Malik at his heels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amelia: So… how'd you like it?

Ayeka: I didn't like it.

Deedee: Why not?

Ayeka: I wasn't IN IT!

Amelia: Duh! You weren't even born yet.

Ayeka: So?

Deedee: So, you can be in it if you don't even exist stupid.

Amelia: See? Besides, it is about me…

Ayeka: Well… * thinks of nothing *

Deedee: * stifles a giggle *

Amelia: * smirks *

Ayeka: FINE! * sulks and walks off *

Amelia and Deedee: Until next time!


	3. Meet the King Of Thieves

Deedee: HI!

Amelia: HI!

Ayeka: * still sulking *  hi… * mumble, mumble *

Amelia: I'm sorry, what did you say?

Ayeka: Oh nothing.

Deedee: * rolls eyes * Sure…

Amelia: ANY-ways, we're gonna keep this one short.

Deedee: YEA! On with the show!

Ayeka: * whispers something under her breathe * 

Amelia and Deedee: EXCUSE ME!?

Ayeka: I said, " /…/ means that you're reading someone's thoughts."

Amelia and Deedee: Oh… Enjoy again! J

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Where ever Amelia is~*~

            /Where am I?  Everything is so dark.  Wait, my eyes are closed… Can't open them.  I'm blind folded.  Oh Ra, I'm caught and tied.  But by who?  Wait, some one is coming… Wait, that's two people.  Stop moving./

            "So, you caught the Pharaoh's female spy? Finally, I can get back at her for ruining all my robberies." Said one of the voices.

            "I know, it took us a while but we got her… and her staff." Said the other.

            "You mean the Millennium Staff?"

            "Yes."

            "I thought it was just a myth.  Finally, I've wanted to test it out if I ever came across it.  Anyways, I've wanted a new item for my collection anyways."

            "They say that the Staff is special and will only work for one person, and the Staff chooses that person."

            "And the Staff chose a weakling of a female?"

"I guess so."

/Oh a weakling of a female?!/ Amelia said furiously to herself. /A WEAKLING?!  I'll show him a thing or two!  Ra, they're getting closer and I'm weaponless!  EEP!  They're stopping right in front of me!!!/

"Un-blind fold her and show me the Staff's holder." The one who called Amelia a weakling said.

"Yes boss."

/Eww!  He's touching my hair!  At least now I can see again./

As soon as the blind fold came off, there, standing in front of her was an albino and some other guy.  The albino had a Millennium Item as well.  It was the Ring!  Amelia tried to speak but she realized her mouth was stuffed.

"Take that stuff out of her mouth as well." Said the albino.

As his assistant was reaching for Amelia's mouth, her eyes shut tight at the thought of tasting a robber's hand.  Before she knew it, she felt the coolness of air in her mouth.  As she slowly opened her eyes while closing her mouth, she finally got a good look at them both.

The albino had pure white hair and white skin, with the most gorgeous brown eyes.  His assistant, she was guessing, was just dirty, covered in rags.  All Amelia could do was gape at the albino and wonder how a grave – robber could be so hot.  He had strong arms, his body structure showed he was flexible, and had the agility, and his eyes held the intelligence and the hurt of a pyramid thief.  He started to come closer.  The closer he got, the more Amelia could see into his eyes.  She saw an entire different person.  He gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"So," he began, "you're the great barer of the Millennium Staff?"

"Yes." Amelia said in a whisper, still in shock.

"And you're the one who fails all my plans in robbing the pyramids?"

"Yes."

/I thought she'd be uglier…/

"EXCUSE me?!" Amelia could've sworn that his voice was inside of her head.

With a jerk, the albino removed his hand from her face in shock.  "You heard that?"

"Yes." Amelia said with the same kind of shock in her voice that the albino had.

"Leave us be." With that said, his assistant left in a silent hush.  It was only Amelia and the albino.

"May I help you?" Amelia asked.  The albino extended his hand and let it touch Amelia's cheek and stay there.

/Can you hear me?/

/Yes./  Amelia replied in mind speech.

/Why?/

/I DON'T KNOW!/

/This has never happened to me before./

With a sigh, she responded, /Me either.  Umm… sorry to end your discovery, but where am I and where is my Staff?/

The albino jerked his hand back, this time not in fear, but in annoyance.  "How rude of me.  I am Bakura, King of Thieves."

"I KNOW THAT!  I didn't ask that."

"Oh, you're in the Thieves Hideout and your Staff's placement shall remain unknown to you."

"I hate having to do this but…"  Amelia concentrated on her Staff.  Soon enough, she caught onto its familiar aura and summoned it.  It took a few seconds, but it soon appeared at the entrance of the room flying.  Amelia held her arms above her head, and the sharp point of the staff came at the ropes on her wrists.  With a _whoosh_, the Staff came and cuts her wrist's bindings.  Amelia grabbed the middle handle, cut the ropes tying her ankles together with a _snip_ and jumped up.  All this happening with Bakura staring.

Amelia twirled her Staff above her head and pointed the sharp end at Bakura's heart.  "Talk."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deedee: * sigh *

Ayeka: Now you know how I feel.

Amelia: What's wrong?

Deedee: It's just that… Nothing.

Amelia: No, no, what's wrong.

Ayeka: She wants to be popular.

Deedee: Will you shut up!?

Ayeka: I know that look, I'm your sister.  How could I not?

Amelia: Do you really want to be? 

Deedee: YEA!

Amelia: Well, let's play pretend.

Ayeka: Not this again.

Amelia: * glares at Ayeka and turns back to Deedee * Ok, you can read yea?

Deedee: Yea… * puzzled *

Amelia: Well, go and read the reviews and pretend they're about you.

Deedee: Really?

Amelia: Yea, it's really fun.  Go; go read like you've never read before!

Deedee: * runs off to go read reviews about "her" *

Ayeka: That worked.

Amelia: Yea, now all she needs is to wait for the reviews to come.

Ayeka: But what if she doesn't get any?

Amelia: Dun, DUN, DDUUNN!!!

Ayeka: Bye people.


	4. Things Heat Up

(Viola! Diana is now introduced.  She is Deedee's past form of the Millennium Belt, which can find and locate anyone, anywhere the possessor wants.  The possessor can only come from a certain line of family, which happens to be Amelia's and Diana's.  Amelia had it before she got the Staff and when the Staff chose her, the Belt was given to Diana.  She'll be a bit more important as the story continues.)

Diana: HI people, what's up?

Amelia: Yea, this is my lil' sis.

Diana: Actually the past form of Deedee.

Amelia: Yea, Ayeka and Deedee left.

Diana: Yep, and now we're here in their place.

Amelia: Yea… /I really do need to stop saying that./

Diana: Anywho, I'm not in this chapter, but I will be in one or another… Can't remember.

Amelia: Enjoy.

Diana: Yea, what she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~In Seto's Room~*~

            "Offerings to Ra and waiting in this room aren't going to help Amelia!" the Priest said to the tomb keeper while pacing in his room.

            "But the Pharaoh said…" Malik started.

            "FORGET THE PHARAOH!"

            "…and Isis's prediction?"

"I can't say anything against that."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

There was a long pause before he answered.  "Nothing." He said before sitting on his bed next to Malik.

~*~In the Thieves Hideout~*~

There was a hint of fear in his eyes, but Bakura covered it up quickly.  "So, do you really think you can do anything to me?"

She brought the sharp end of her staff from his heart to his throat.  She brought it so close that it just barely touched his skin.  "Just watch me."  She brought the end back a bit and slashed it through the air.  Bakura just barely ducked out of the large knife's way.

"Come on, you can do better than that."  Bakura mocked her.  His ring was glowing a gold color just like her staff was at the moment.  "After all of my thieves you've killed, I won't let you kill me."

"Just watch me."

Amelia swung for his ankles but missed.  Then she aimed for his head, but he blocked by grabbing the end of the staff and threw it onto the ground.

"Ha!  That's all?"

"Not even close."  She lunged for him and punched him in the stomach.  When he doubled over, she elbowed him in the face.  He took a few back while she got back into fighting stance.  When he finally looked up, he had blood coming from the side of his mouth and a smirk on his lips.

"Not bad, for a girl."  He dove for her waist and knocked her down on her back.  She felt all the wind rush out of her.  Bakura slowly crawled up onto her and pinned her body to the ground.  As she struggled to get him off of her, she heard his voice inside her head.  She looked into his eyes, but couldn't hold his gaze, so she shut them.

/Open your eyes…/

His voice was soft in her head, so she chanced it and opened them.  The eyes weren't as hard as they were when they first met.

/What do you see?/ His voice asked.

As she stared into his eyes, there was so much emotion in them right now that she could barely tell them apart.  She saw sadness, hatred, yearning, lust, and even confusion.

/I see… I see…/

Before she could even finish her answer, she felt his lips press against hers.  For a moment, she thought she was going to pass out, but realized she couldn't.  There was something about kissing him that kept her excited and alive.  Soon a picture of Seto sneaked its way into her head.  Her love for him, and here she was, kissing the King of Thieves.  She started to push him off again.

/Don't fight it./ Came Bakura's voice.

/Fight what?!/ Was Amelia's panicked question.

There was a pause before he answered, /Destiny./  When he said that thought in her mind, his lips pressed harder on hers.  She soon couldn't resist and longer and gave in and kissed him back.  After a few moments, she felt his lips slightly part and his tongue slip through.  She parted her lips as well and allowed his tongue to enter.  She could taste the blood from where she had hurt him earlier, but didn't mind.  His grip on her wrists loosened a bit, but not enough for her to attack him.  She couldn't call her staff either because she was too distracted by the kiss.

/Ra, I'm useless…/ she barely whispered to herself so Bakura couldn't overhear her comment.  /Seto… I'm trying to get back to you, just be patient./  With that said, she started to form a plan in her head while trying to be into the kiss.

/Stop thinking./ Bakura's voice said.  Amelia hated to, but she had to, just in case he knew what she was thinking about.  With nothing else to concentrate on, the urge to hold him and to never let go over powered her urge to get him off of her and to kill him. 

/Let me feel you./ She told him.  Bakura's grip on her wrists were no more.  Amelia felt her hands touch Bakura's body and his hands touch hers.

~*~In Seto's Room~*~

"I'M GOING CRAZY!" Seto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You'll live.  She'll live, and come back to you." Malik said in a calm voice.

"But…"

"No buts."

"What if…"

"No what ifs either."

With a said, Seto gave up and laid down on his bed.  Within minutes, he was sound asleep, leaving Malik alone to watch over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Diana: * makes a mocking face at Amelia *

Amelia: WHAT?

Diana: You didn't.

Amelia: * blushes * So what if I did?

Diana: Oh nothing… So, where am I in your thoughts? 

Amelia: I didn't think of you then.

Diana: I feel loved.

Amelia: You should feel honored to be able to even talk to me and have my pretty voice respond to your talkings.

Diana: * rolls eyes * Sure… Anyways, review.

Amelia: YES!


	5. Get Ready

Amelia: HI! I'm back!

Diana: And me, don't forget me!

Amelia: Oh, yea. And her too.

Diana: Ok! You, shut up!

Amelia: What if I don't want to?

Diana: * shoves a cork in her mouth * Now you can't.

Amelia: Mmmmm!

Diana: Now why does this feel familiar?

Amelia: * thinks* *shrugs *

Diana: ON WITH THE SHOW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Amelia woke up, she had no idea where she was.  Soon the memories of last night flew back into her mind like a lightning bolt.

/S#!T/ She said to herself.  She looked around and found her clothes.  When she tried to reach for them, she felt an arm around her waist.  /Ra, help me./  Know the arm was Bakura's, she slowly picked up his arm, slid out from under it and put it back on the ground gently.  Then she stood up and got changed.  Next, she looked for her staff.  She casted out her senses and found it a couple of meters away.  She picked it up and as quietly as she could, tried to leave.

/Where are you going?/  Bakura's voice echoed in her mind.  Totally shocked that they weren't touching and her was speaking to her through mind speech, she quickly made up an excuse.

/Umm… I'm going to get something to eat./

/Oh, hold on.  Let me get dressed./

As she waited for him to put his clothes on, a plan silently formed in her head.  /I've got it./  She said quietly to herself. 

~*~In the Pharaoh's Hall~*~

            "It's been 3 WEEKS!" Priest Seto screamed at the Pharaoh.

            "I know.  I'm beginning to get worried myself, but I can't go against the Tauk's predictions." replied Atem.  "I'm not really a big fan of waiting, but I know she's alive.  I can sense these things."

            "You know what?  I don't care.  You can't stop me from trying to save her.  You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to love but that ugly son of a scribe Bernarda!" with that said, he strode off towards the door.

            "NO ONE GOES BACK ON MY ORDERS!" Atem's voice boomed. "GAURDS!"

            Soon enough, 10 guards swarmed around the Priest.  Seto knocked out the first two, but soon enough the other eight surrounded him and had him pinned down to the ground.

            As he struggled, he was able to yell, "I'll find a way!" before they dragged him out into the prisoner chambers.

~*~In the Theive's Hideout~*~

            As Amelia made her way through the tunnels, her staff at hand, she was still angry with herself.

            /It's been so long that I've lost track of time./  She had learned to whisper in her head since she found out no matter where she went, Bakura could hear her thoughts.  /Seto, I'm dieing to see you again.  I don't like forgetting.  I know my way around her like the back of my hand, even my staff, but I just don't know my way out.  AH!/

            /What?/ Came his voice.

            /Nothing./

            /You sure?/

            /Yea, I'm just walking./

            /Meet me in my room in ten minutes./

            /I'll try./  And said nothing more.  As she silently turned on her heel and made her way through the twists and turns, she thought about Seto the entire time.

            As she entered Bakura's chambers, she found a couple of his main thieves with him.  "You want to see me?" She asked out loud.  It would have been suspicious to the others if they knew Bakura and her could communicate through their mind.

            "Yes.  A person, who happens to be the tomb – keeper for our beloved Pharaoh Atem, just dropped by and gave us some information very important to our next tomb robbery."

            /Oh, Malik will pay for this treason of the Pharaoh…/ she thought to herself.

            "And we were wondering if you and your staff would like to join us on our next robbery.  I know it's short notice, but I don't think it'd take you that long to prepare."

            "You want me?"

            "And your staff."

            A tiny smirk appeared at the corner of Amelia's lips and disappeared in an instant.  She silently glided over to Bakura's side and placed her arm around his waist.  "So, what's the plan?"

~*~In the Prisoner's Chambers~*~

            /They can't keep me down here forever./  Seto said to himself.  /I'll be out soon and Amelia will be rescued and back here with me in no time./

As Seto sat silently in the corner of his room pondering a way to escape and find Amelia, he barely noticed the sounds of a fight going on outside one the other side of the door.  He finally snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a cloaked figure standing in front of him, hand outstretched, offering to help him up.

Words weren't needed to understand what was going on.  The cloaked person wanted to help Seto escape.  As Seto grabbed its hand, he saw there were nails and a feminine touch to them.  As he was being pulled up, he tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but couldn't because it was too dark.

Once he was up, the figure broke out into a sprint, leading the way out through secret passages Seto didn't know about.  As Seto followed right behind her, he kept on wondering who she was.

~*~Back with Amelia~*~

            "Everyone knows what to do?... Good, start preparing, we leave at dusk." Bakura yelled to his troop of thieves.

            As everyone left, Bakura and Amelia remained.

            /So, do you know what you have to do?/ his voice rang through her head.

            /Yes!  How many times did you ask me that?  And I said, "yes" every time./

            /Just wanted to make sure./  he said while wrapping his arms around her waist.

            /Sure you did./  she said while wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

            She had learned they can hear each other's thoughts because they both had millennium items, so a mind like was formed.  Amelia had also learned to control her thought level.  In times like now, when the bond was at one of it's strongest, she would think about escaping in small portions every five minutes or so just to have him think that the ideas just popped into her head at random.

            /I love you./  came Bakura's voice.

            /I love you too./  She had said it so many times before, but it didn't really mean anything to her.  Now, now that she had a chance to get back to Seto, her questioned her love for him.  Sure, he had been everything she wanted in a guy, but Bakura had that something that kept her close to him.  /Maybe it's the mind link./  she thought.  Soon she was gasping for breath out of confusion and broke the kiss.

            "What's wrong?"  Bakura asked as Amelia paled.

            "No… nothing…" Amelia was able to get out in two quick gasps.  "I… I need to walk."  She said while picking up her staff and exiting, leaving the puzzled Bakura behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Diana: I think this was one of the best chapters.

Amelia: * pulls out cork * How come?

Diana: Because you actually thought of Seto, and if you let him go, I get him!

Amelia: What do you mean by that?

Diana: Read the chapter.

Amelia: * reads chapter * Don't you dare!

Diana: * whistles *


End file.
